The Deal
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a deal but where will it take them? Seddie - Lemon -
1. The Deal

**A/N - **A lemony one-shot for y'all...so enjoy. Please R&R.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<p>

* * *

><p>His cell phone rang and Freddie opened an eye. He groaned and rolled over, picking it up and glancing at the screen. A blond-haired demon glared back at him. Her hand was covering half the picture as she had tried to stop Freddie from taking the picture. He faintly smirked at the memory.<p>

"It is 3am in the morning! What do you want?" He grumbled and closed his eyes again, still on the brink of sleep.

"Your mom isn't home right?"

"No, she is off at some conference in...Toronto? Denver?" He mumbled, trying to stay awake. "Why?"

"Then open the window, Fredbag." Freddie's eyes shot open and he looked to the window. He could see the silhouette of someone at his window. He already knew who it was but he still jumped slightly. He stood and went to open the window. The girl ducked down and stepped into the room. Freddie watched her smooth back her long blond hair and adjust her sweatshirt, all while noticing that she happened to be barefoot...odd. She glanced him up and down as well. She started laughing. "Nice Galaxy Wars boxers."

Freddie looked down and turned red. He was in fact wearing _just_ boxers...and they were the most embarassing boxers he owned. He glanced up at Sam who hadn't stopped laughing. "Um...yeah well, at least they aren't My Little Pony panties."

"Don't call them panties, Benson." Sam said but she smirked. Freddie had been referring to the last time he had seen her in her underwear and the surprise he received when he realized exactly what was on them. "And I had no other ones that day!"

"Sure, Puckett." Freddie smirked as he pulled his blanket around his waist so that his boxers were hidden. "What did you want?"

"What other reason would I have to show at your apartment at 3 in the morning, nub?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Freddie's waist. She watched his face turn red as her face got really close to his.

"Our deal?" He stammered nervously.

"Is it really taking you that long to figure this out, Benson?" Sam smirked, causing Freddie to take a few steps back. "I know you were dense but not 'that' dense." At this point he met the bed and tumbled backwards onto the mattress. Sam was still standing over him.

"Yea, but right now?" Freddie asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Is there any better time?" Sam snapped, straddling his legs and leaning over him so that their noses were touching. "Because I think I could reschedule for next week..."

"Okay, okay...let's get this over with." Freddie said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently pushing her up so that he could get up. He started to lean in as if to kiss her. Her hand came up to block him.

"Don't sound so excited, Benson." Sam muttered sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No...no, I am very excited. You know how much I want you. It's just-." Freddie started but he was cut off by Sam's lips on his. "...I wanted to sleep..." He finished his sentence but it didn't seem to matter to him anymore as his lips met Sam's again.

"You sure, Fredifer?" Sam asked as she hastily tugged off her sweatshirt between kisses. Freddie paused and looked at Sam for a moment. Under the sweatshirt she was wearing a pair of boy shorts and an extra small tank top. Her long hair just brushed the patch of bare skin revealed on her back. Freddie found his fingers where the hair had been, ignoring Sam's question, answering with his actions. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten as Sam pressed back.

Sam knocked him backwards onto the bed again and straddled his waist. Freddie was actually pretty used to Sam trying to be the dominate one. It was always a game they played...but in the end only one could come out on top. This time Freddie was determined that it be him so he scooped her up and flipped her under him. Her face was one of surprise as his lips explored her bare stomach. "Trying to top, huh?" She murmured, running a hand through his hair. Sometimes she enjoyed being topped.

Freddie moved so that they both lay on the bed and his lips crashed into hers. His fingers tangled in her hair as his other hand rested on her hip. His hands seemed almost clumsy as they explored her body, as if this were the first time they had done this but rather he just wasn't sure exactly how far to take things. She was always in charge unless she wanted otherwise. How far this would go was up to her. "Just fuck me already, Benson." She breathed hastily as her knee rubbed against his groin provocatively.

"Why does everything have to be so crude with you?" Freddie asked. He always hated when she started talking like that but he gave in anyway, rubbing a hand over her thighs and causing her to shiver beneath him.

"Shut up already..." Sam moaned, pressed her body upward against Freddie's body. Her warmth was irresistible as he tugged off her tank top and trailed the kisses from her stomach to her perky breasts, sucking and nibbling lightly on her nipples. Beneath him she moaned and he smirked as he pressed his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply-she smelled like ham and...and...men's deodorant? Actually that was a common smell for Sam Puckett. She didn't like the flowering scents that Carly or even her own mom wore. She mostly wore Axe and Freddie wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon Freddie's boxers lay on the ground and Sam just smirked at him. "You actually look like a man now...not just some boy parading around and pretending to be grown."

"Do you have to insult me?" Freddie said offhandedly, narrowing his eyes at the petite blond below him. He tried to ignore the irresistible notion to just 'take' her.

"If you didn't like being insulted, you wouldn't be doing this, Fredbag."

"You make me sound like a masochist."

"And if you are?" She asked, hooking her thumbs in her underwear and wriggling out of them. "You don't seem to mind this..." Sam leaned forward, running her nails down Freddie's back and leaving long red lines. He squirmed as the pain turned to pleasure. Maybe he was a masochist after all...

After that words were not spoken...only gasps as they embraced and broke apart only to come together again. Freddie's back was red with continue clawing and biting from Sam. She sank her teeth into his arm, making him moan as he trusted inside her again. They both gasped with pleasure and pain, reveling in both and enjoying the closeness they shared.

Eventually they lay next to one another, their breathing heavy and rapid. They were scooted to either side of the bed, turned away from one another...drowning in the words unspokenbut afraid to breath the fresh air none the less. They both knew the feelings they harbored deep down for one another but they would never admit those feelings. After each time they hooked up they would just sit in silence for a few minutes, silently enjoying one another's company. Finally Freddie felt the bed shift as Sam stood and he silently turned to watch her. He watched the way the dim streetlights outside shone through her blond hair and the way her back arched as she wriggling into her shorts. She straightened up and her hair swished across the top of her buttocks. She stretched her arms over her head, popping her shoulder blade and sighing heavily. Freddie sat up even further, still watching her. "Sam..." He started and she turned to look at him. The terror on her face was unmistakable but she quickly hid it with a sneer but her shoulders still became rigid. She knew what that soft-spoken word meant.

"Remember our deal, Benson." She paused and ran a hand over her face. "Catch you later, Fredbag."

With that she ducked out of the window and disappeared from view. Freddie rose from the bed and wrapping a blanket around his waist, he jumped out the window after her. "Sam!" He called down the fire escape and after a few seconds she returned, looking confused. "...I love you." He murmured.

"I know." Sam said sadly and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her lips met him for a moment. It conveyed not just sexual desire but the love they felt for one another. Suddenly the pressure was gone from his lips and when he opened his eyes, Sam was trying to walk away. He reached out and took her wrist gently, restricting. She turned and looked down at her wrist sadly. Then she walked away, her fingers slipping from his as she disappeared from veiw.

"The deal, Benson...remember..."

And Freddie was left standing all alone like every other time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. :) R&R


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** The deal between Freddie and Sam is noncommital sex for all those who keep asking. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
